millaindieworldfandomcom-20200215-history
Relationship: Jason Issacs
This is what a realationship with Jason Isaacs would be. He is a few months older than my mother and younger than my father. He is also younger than any of my uncles. How we meet I was in London on a holiday. By a very lucky coincidence I heard a bout a press conference about a film starring Jason. I decided to go and see that conference. I would not ecpect seeing much or meet him at all, since it would probably be too packed with people and I am probably the most shy girl in the universe! On my way to the conference I bought a coffee to drink on my way. I knew I would be a bit late, so I took a shortcut. I really needed to hury. I was finnaly at my destination, but I bumped into a man. I apologised to him and said I was hurrying to a press conference about this new film with Jason Isaacs. This situation suddenly became really awkward, as I didn't knew the man I bumped into was mr. Isaacs himself! He was actually also late and had just arrived, also with a coffee in his hand. He said that I could go in the backway with him so I could see the conference whitout being in the back. I was so shocked and couldn't say anything. He took my hand and guided me inside. he asked one of the guards to find me a place near the "stage" to stand there. before he went in back stage he said that I sould wait for him til an hour after the conference. I was very shocked and confussed, but I did what he said. After the conference I sat down in the hallway outside the press room where everyone was comming out. I almost fell asleep, before I decided to just go. Silly of me to just sit there. When I started to get up, I heard his voice: "Are you leaving now?" I turned around, a bit drowsy. I answered "Er..yeas, I think so?" "You look tired, I can drive you home." "I don't actually live here, I'm only on holiday." "Well, then tell me where your hotel is." He took my hand and talked me outside. I sat in his car and he drove me to the hotel. He asked If he could see me again the next day. I said I had plans, but I had time all Friday. He agreed to meet me here again the next Friday, which was in three days. He shook my hand, and drove off. I opened my hand and saw a piece of paper with a phoe number... Pictures jason isaacs.jpg|What I would wear on our date|link=http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?.svc=facebook&id=73259577 curly brunette.jpg|My hairstyle on our date Ideal date This date would be very sensual with dimmed lights, candles and incense. We would drink champagne and frappuccino. The oly thing we would eat would be strawberries. We will feed eachother with them! He would put on very romantic music and dance with me on the floor. He would take of my very tall shoes, just like a gentleman. He would pull me close and we would goof around on the floor. We would talk about romantic stuff and he would say beautiful things to me and we would say our favourite words. Afterwards it would all end in something that would seem very innapropriate, but that is how it goes... Outfit I would wear a short one-shoulder dress in black with matching shoes with approx. 5" covered heel with 1 ¼" platform. The oly jewlry I would wear would be a pair of pearl studs in champagne. On my eyes I would wear Giorgio Armani 'Eyes to Kill Acqua' Waterproof Eyeliner and Time To Dream - Loose Mineral Eyeshadow with blue shimmer and red and blue sparks. On my lips I would wear NARS sheer lipstick in the colour Viva Las Vegas, a shimmering champagne. On top I would wear a lipgloss in Rose Quartz. Later in the evening I would put Essence Kiss, Care, Love lipbalm on my lips. Drink: Champagne and frappuccino To eat:Strawberries Colour theme: Black Place of setting: In a dimmed apartment, romantic with candles and incense. It is all about being seductive. Sexiness rating: 10 Sensuality rating: 10 Innocense rating: 2 Ratings Sexiness: The higher score (10 being the highest), the mores sexy the setting of the date is. If it has low score it means the setting would be very casual. Sensuality: The higher score, the more passionale the date is, how deep into the person you go or how close you become. Innocence: If the rating is high, the date is very casual and friendly, nothing much. If the rating is low it means that the date might be a bit over the edge, considering age difference, class, most-likely-to-not-happen-ish, and how the releationship is introduced. Music Songs, playlist and videos that feature Jason or just remind me of him. It could also be music that could be fitting for the date. Category:Relationships